Incediana's Beginning
by Maria65
Summary: Alucard has recently gone solo, hoping to find a friend when a girl who has her eyes appears in town. Just one problem, she hates Envoy's and Eidolon's. Incediana causes a commotion and Maria must now deal with a new Envoy who she'll have to keep an eye on. Akane, Hiyami to taffybratz, Maria, Incediana to me, rest to Aeria Games, Rated T for anger. (Will be told in one-shots.)


Aura Kingdom was bright as people went about their daily business, waving hello or goodbye to Eidolon's and Envoy's alike...it was something that the dragon tyrant, Alucard, had come to enjoy. He liked seeing everyone getting along so well; even though he once had an Envoy. His old Envoy, Satako who was Queen Maria's brother...the two had parted ways; the power between them had faded and a new Eidolon had taken interest in Satako and Satako to the Eidolon. He believed it was...Uriel, who was now Satako's Eidolon...though it didn't bother Alucard, he had wished them luck in their travels and had bid them farewell. After all...Alucard had a promise to fulfill to a longtime friend...he had died years ago, yet he vowed to find his reincarnation. He had done so many times, sometimes too late...sometimes rather early; other times right after they awaken.

It was something he was happy about...though lately, he had been unable to find the current reincarnation, he had known the previous reincarnation died...died in his arms by his hands.

The previous reincarnation had been a women, he had become her Eidolon early on; she awoke at a young age and they instantly became Envoy and Eidolon. Though she had strayed to the path of evil after a demon got a hold of her and Alucard had been too late to save her; she had begged him, with her remaining sanity, for him to kill her.

 _ **"**_ _ **Please Alucard, you're the only one I trust!"**_ The words rung in his head and he remember his swords piercing her body. The words she said...before she faded away...were still clear in his mind. _**"**_ _ **Find me Alucard, please...find me again. You know the reason."**_ Then she faded away...he could still feel the warmth of her hand on his cheek.

He sighed, rubbing his black/purple hair; red eyes sorrowful as he slowly flew around Aura Kingdom, he had to get his mind of Incedia...it was the only way he'd move on. Maria and even Astraea had tried to help him, yet he never could find himself moving on and forgetting THEIR promise.

"But their the reason for this!" A female's voice shouted and he froze...why did that voice sound familiar? "Can you get any louder?!" A male's voice shouted back and Alucard cocked a brow, who was Andre yelling at now? He headed for the source of the commotion and saw a woman clad in red armor, with black hair pulled into a braid, with burning bright blue eyes glaring at Andre.

Andre sighed, rubbing his head as the woman continued to glare at him, rage was evident with the woman. "Long ago you swore you would never become an Envoy, you swore you'd never be like Reinhardt; yet what do you do?!" She shouted, shocking Alucard...she disliked Envoy's? "You go and become an Envoy anyways!" She shouted as her anger increased, moving her hands about animatedly. "You might become just like Reinhardt, didn't you say all Envoy's would be just like him?!" The woman continued to shout and Alucard felt his own anger begin to boil.

Andre literally growled, before glaring back at the woman. "That was long ago Incediana, times have changed!" Andre shouted and Alucard felt himself go rigid...her name was Incediana? "How dare you state all Envoy's are like Reinhardt!" Someone else shouted and Alucard saw it was a random Envoy, traveling with Kaiser Zeta it seemed.

"That's blasphemy against Queen Maria, she would never let that happen!" A woman with long white hair, Alucard knew it was Akane, as she glared at Incediana. She was wearing her armor crafted from the Cube of Gaia...she must be getting ready for a mission.

Incediana looked over at Akane, eyes murderous. "You're his daughter, you have no right to say anything!" She shouted at Akane, who flinched back with a wince...how could she say that?! "Incediana!" Andre scolded, glaring at her. "Shut up Andre, you may be my older cousin; but you know I have a point!" She shouted back at him.

"How dare you speak to Andre that way!" A red-haired woman shouted, coming over; Alucard was happy to see Anya. She might be able to knock some sense into this woman; he really didn't want to have to interfere himself. When Incediana saw her, she rolled her eyes before her anger exploded. "HOW DO YOU ALL KNOW MARIA WON'T TURN OUT LIKE REINHARDT?!" Incediana shouted a fire exploded around her, her anger had reached it's peak.

Everyone stared in shock, horror, anger and some had murderous looks; some others brought out weapon's. Alucard saw thing about to get out of hand and growled. **_"_** ** _Maria, we need your help outside the palace, now!"_** He shouted to his Queen telepathically, before appearing right beside Incediana. "Now listen here you-!" He went silent as he grabbed her arm and she turned to look at him.

Blue clashed with red and they both froze, eyes wide and mouths open in silent shock as they felt a click in the back of their minds. Alucard's eyes widened a fraction more as he recognized it as he felt his dragon within roar; he knew what that meant.

Incediana's eyes continued to stare at him as the fire around her disappeared. "...W-who are…" She couldn't finish as a blue light enveloped the area and they heard the sound of heels _'_ _clicking'_ against stone. "Calm yourself everyone." A mature female's voice said as everyone felt the blue light relax them even Alucard, Incediana, Andre and Anya.

They looked toward the palace doors as they were right outside the doors and coming down the steps...was Queen Maria. By her side was Darius with Sachi, Serif and her mother Astraea; Hiyami was behind her and Akane, who was in the crowd quickly ran toward her Queen and bowed to show her respect. Maria nodded to Akane who stood and walked to stand beside her Queen, watching as she continued down the stairs before looking at Incediana, who glared at her.

"You are Incediana, correct?" Maria asked her and everyone began whispering; there is only one way she knew this woman. "How do you know me?" Incediana asked and Maria smiled kindly. "I know you because of the Cube of Gaia," Maria said before she poked Incediana's chest, making her cock a brow at Maria in confusion. "for it told me everything I needed to know about you…" Maria smiled as Incediana's eyes widened. "Envoy of Gaia." She said with a smirk and everyone gasped before the whispering rose in volume.

Incediana was shocked...Envoy of Gaia? Her? Impossible! "N-no...I...I can't be…" Incediana said as she began backing up, shocking Maria, Alucard and the others. "b-be an...an Envoy. I-I...I don't...wanna be like h-him." Incediana said with a shaky breath, her blue eyes were filled with horror. "I don't want to be like Reinhardt!" Incediana shouted as tears gathered in her eyes.

Maria sighed and folded her arms before looking around. "Everyone, go back and begin your daily lives; I have matters I must discuss with Incediana!" Maria shouted and everyone slowly departed. As they left, Maria looked at Alucard. "Bring Incediana inside and take her to the throne room, I will explain more there." Maria said to him and he nodded, obeying her order.

He turned to look at Incediana but saw her already heading toward the castle and sighed; it was going to take forever for him to get her to trust him. Maria watched them enter before sighing and looking at Akane, Andre, Hiyami, Darius, Astraea and Anya. "Andre, Anya, return to your posts; I will call upon you should I need you." Maria said and they left before she looked at Hiyami. "Hiyami, I'd like you and your demon's to take patrol instead of Akane and Alessa, I wish for them to be with me in the throne room." Maria said and Hiyami nodded as she disappeared.

Maria watched her leave before looking at her husband. "Darius, stay with Marianne in our quarters; she'll awaken soon and I don't want her to see what might happen." Maria said and Darius nodded as he headed inside before Maria sighed and looked at Astraea. "Gather some crystals for the purifying test; I'll have to check her purity." Maria ordered and Astraea nodded as she disappeared.

"What of me Queen Maria?" Akane asked Maria who smiled at her. "I want you beside me when I do the test; you and me have always been able to handle ourselves." Maria said as the two entered the castle and headed down the hallway. "I trust you to have my back should something happen; I know you know how these tests work better than anyone else, so having you there will soothe my nerves." She explained and Akane smiled at Maria happily.

"You fear that, with her hatred for Envoy's, she may be corrupted?" Akane asked as her smile slowly faded, knowing what was truly bothering Maria. Maria sighed...Akane knew her too well; knew exactly what she was thinking. "Yes, that worries me." Maria responded and Akane came up beside her, laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You know the Cube wouldn't chose her if she was corrupted, so everything will be okay Maria." Akane reassured and Maria smiled gratefully and nodded.

They entered the throne room and saw Incediana standing under the Cube in the center of the throne room, looking up at it in awe. Maria made her way past her with Akane beside her before she reached her chair and sat down, when she did the Cube moved and hovered over Maria before lowering, allowing her hand to touch her.

"Let's see what the Cube says." Maria said as she gently touched the Cube and closed her eyes. As she slowly opened them, the gold eyes slowly turned blue as they began to glow blue as did the Cube. A light shot out from the Cube and struck Incediana where her soul was.

Incediana expected to feel pain but she didn't, instead she was surprised she felt warmth, reassurance...though she was unnerved as she felt something flowing through her. Was that...magic? Was it...Gaia's power? She looked at the Cube, seeing it was still glowing and wondered what was going on. The glow slowly faded away as the glow disappeared from Maria's eyes and she sighed, shoulders sagging as the Cube of Gaia went back to it's position above her chair.

Maria stood and walked down the few steps toward Incediana, Sachi appearing beside her; face neutral as she awaited any command Maria might have for her. "...Your pure." Maria said simply and Incediana's eyes widened. "Pure?" She repeated and Maria nodded as Akane smiled and walked down the steps as well, leading to the purification platform. "It means you're a good Envoy, one who isn't corrupted." Akane said, yet Incediana was left confused.

"What it means" Alucard started, catching their attention, "is that you will not be struck down. Envoy's who become corrupted are struck down, as is their Eidolon." Alucard said and Incediana's eyes widened. "You were checking me?" She questioned Maria, who nodded.

"Yes, it's necessary." Maria stated as she folded her arms. "Is an Envoy is corrupted, they will become like Reinhardt, these are matters I plan to prevent. Every time a person awakens as an Envoy, they are immediately brought to Aura Kingdom and I check them to see if they are pure." Maria said before she pointed to the purification platform they stood on. "This platform pretty much scans a person as they stand upon it, before it connects to the Cube of Gaia. I read the Cube to see if they are pure or corrupted, then I go from there." Maria said and Incediana sighed.

"So...I guess I'm stuck as an Envoy of Gaia?" Incediana questioned and Maria nodded. "Great, just the thing I didn't want to be." Incediana scoffed and Maria sighed, exhausted at this woman's attitude. _'_ _Prick.'_ Akane thought with a twitching brow as she felt anger rise a little. "Who is her Eidolon?" Alucard asked his Queen, wanting to know who it truly was.

Maria looked at him before chuckling, yet Incediana seemed confused again. "You mean the Cube also tells you who our Eidolon is?" She questioned and Maria nodded with a smile. "Yes...and your Eidolon stands beside you at this moment." Maria said as she looked back at Alucard. "Your Eidolon is Alucard, the Dragon Tyrant." She said and both their eyes widened. "WHAT?!" The both shouted shocked, before looking at one another and growling, looking away.

Alucard couldn't believe that this woman, the one who hated Eidolon's was actually his Envoy! He growled, not sure how he'd handle her. Incediana on the other hand was furious! She never asked to be an Envoy, she didn't want an Eidolon! She believed they were all the same; greedy humans with an unquenchable thirst for power, they were horrible! She looked at Alucard and growled, her life just got a lot more complicated. Maria sighed as she went back and sat in her chair, Akane leaning against the chair before the two looked at one another. They had a long challenge ahead of them...one that would last years.


End file.
